Meeting Again
by Kelownachick
Summary: She was a movie star and he was a basketball star. They both live in the same city but never see each other. Now their back home and their friends have a plan...
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Again**

She walked off the plane and into the arrival area. Looking around she could see no one she knew. All of a sudden she hears "Gabriella!" she turns around to see her mother waving at her. She walks over to her.

"Hi mom, how are you?" As she gives her mom a hug

"I'm good, how are you?" Her mother asks

" I'm fine, a bit hungry though. Can we get something to eat?" she says smiling

" Actually we're going to a restaurant. I made reservations." Starting to walk

" Well, look who is starting to learn!" Gabriella says as she walks

Placing her things in the trunk of her mom's car they were off. They talked about many things like what it was like living in L.A and being a movie star. How Gabriella's mom was doing and how her friends were. She was explaining how she talks to them often like how Sharpay and Taylor had 3 wayed her this morning before she left. They were coming by the house to pick her up at 9 the next day to go shopping.

But, there was one friend from High School she hadn't talked to in a while. He had been the basketball guy and her the freaky math girl. When she had first moved to the school he had helped her out and became one of her best friends soon they were dating and went everywhere together. It was their last year of High School that they and all their friends went to prom. In a few weeks Troy and Chad would be leaving the gang for basketball practice at the L.A University and the rest would all be staying in New Mexico.

After Troy and Chad had left Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Ryan hung out everyday they drove to the University together and spent every moment together. But, when it was time to leave Gabriella moved to L.A to film a part in a movie, Taylor moved to New York to be a doctor and Sharpay and Ryan had stayed in Albuquerque to  
work at the country club. The gang never really talked of saw each other much until Christmas when they all returned. The only ones missing had been Troy and Chad who were now playing for the L.A Lakers. After that they stayed in touch till they all made excuses to go and visit Gabby because she had a big house they all liked.

Even tough Troy and Gabriella lived in the same city they never spoke. They were always thinking of each other, the love they had for each other had never gone away and when they were out on dates they always thought they might be cheating on each other. But, after an injury Troy got during a game he had to go back home with his parents for a while seeing he couldn't be by himself. This was the same month Gabriella had decided to take a break and go home to see her friends and family. Chad had also come back because he needed the break.

Troy had decided that since he was home it might be good to see his old friends. He picked up his cell and dialed a number he remembered very well. He waited for someone to picked up before he said anything.

"Hello?" the voice said

"Hi, is this Taylor?" Troy asked. He wasn't sure if she had changed her number after this long.

"Yeah, this is she. Who is this?"

"Hey Tay! It's Troy."

"Troy! OMG I can't believe this! Are you in Albuquerque?" she squealed with excitement her plane had finally started.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said smiling

"OMG! Come by Mario's restaurant in like 5 minutes. Everyone is meeting there and I think we might just have a surprise for you.

"Okay see you in a few." He hung up. He was happy that Taylor was so happy to hear she was happy.

After talking to Taylor Troy called Chad and told him where everyone was meeting. Chad came and picked Troy up and they drove to the restaurant. When they arrived they saw their friends waving at them. Both guys walked over and sat down.

What will happen in the next chapter? You'll have to wait to find out!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting again**

Gabby and her mom walked into the restaurant. Gabby saw her friends and was very surprised to see them. She saw Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, Chad and one other dark brown haired person she had never seen before. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his face. But, to be honest she was happy that her certain blond guy friend wasn't there.

She ran over to her friends and hugged them all. The brown haired person stood up and turned around. When she realized who it was she ran to the bathroom. Sharpay and Taylor ran after her.

In the bathroom Gabriella started crying. When the other girls came in they got worried about why Gabby was crying. Gabby sat on the table in the bathroom and started to calm down. The girls walked over and tried to comfort her.

" Why are you crying Gabby? " Sharpay asked really worried

" I loved him so much and he broke my heart. He can't just walk back into my life now" she responded between gasps

* * *

_ Flashback…_

Troy and Gabby were walking in the park. When they sat down Troy turned to Gabby.

" Gabby, I got a call from the University. They want me to play for the Lakers. " He was now holding her hands

" Ok, so what's the problem with that? " she didn't look that worried. But inside she was getting really nervous

" Well, it means I won't be coming back to Albuquerque when I'm done there. I'll be living in L.A " he got nervous

" You're leaving! We were going to spend the rest of our lives together. " She started crying

" I'm sorry Gabby " he started to cry as well. Then got up and walked away.

That was the last time Gabriella ever saw Troy. Even when she moved to L.A they never saw each other. The only times Gabriella saw Troy was when she would go to the basketball games with her friend. They never admitted it but they stopped thinking about each other. But, Gabby wasn't going to let that happen again. He was never going to be forgiven; after all he walked right out of her life.

Sharpay and Taylor had never heard that story after all when Troy left for Los Angeles the gang thought they were still together. The only person who knew they weren't together was Chad.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The girls talked for a few minutes. Then went back to the table. The guys just sat there and waited for one of the girls to say something. When Gabby came back out she sat down.

" Sorry guys I had something in my eye. " she opened the menu so she didn't have to see him. Troy was sitting across from her so she had to hide her face somehow.

" So how has the move to L.A been " Ryan was curious he thought that he might move there he would have friends there anyway. But, when the question came up both Troy and Gabby answered it.

Together " Well it is…" There was an occward silence. Troy didn't realize that Gabby lived in L.A. He knew she was famous but he thought she lived in New York.

" Wait, you live in L.A " Troy sounded really surprised

" Actually, Los Angeles is really nice." Gabby answered Ryan's question. Completely ignoring Troy's question.

The afternoon went on. Every time Troy asked Gabby a question she just ignored it. When the check came Troy grabbed it and paid. Sharpay was getting ready to leave when Troy ran over.

" Hey Shar, can I ask you a question? "

" Sure, what is it? " she walked to her car.

" Is Gabby still mad at me? " he could already guess the answer but somehow needed to hear the answer.

**What will Sharpay say??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting again**

**Authors Note: I have a really important question…Do you think I should make my chapters shorter or are they fine?? Please answer my question. Anyways Read/Rate/Review. The 3 R's.**

* * *

" Is Gabriella still mad at you? What a stupid question to ask!" Sharpay was starting to yell a bit. " Of course she's still mad at you. You told her you were leaving and just walked away."

Troy didn't expect Sharpay to get that mad. Course Gabriella was one of Sharpay's best friends and she probably got hurt when Gabriella got hurt. The same with Taylor, when one girl wasn't feeling well they were all not feeling well. It was a girl thing and the guys always stayed out of it. But Troy really needed to talk to Gabriella, so he said bye to Sharpay who was starting to calm down and left.

He pulled into the driveway where Gabriella's mom was living and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Gabriella came to the door and stood there just looking at him.

" What do you want?" she looked like she had been crying. " I don't want to talk to you. Go away." She tried to shut the door but Troy put his foot in the door.

" Look Gabby, I didn't know you were going to react the way you did when you saw me. I mean it's been 5 years. I haven't seen you in 5 years. I thought you'd be happy to see me." He knew that wasn't exactly true but it was all he could think of.

" I've seen you before now. I go to a lot of basketball games. With my friend" she said still looking at the ground.

" Really I don't see you there"

" I'm normally the one wearing a blonde wig so that no one sees me. 5th row from the court." She was starting to look up.

" Oh, now I know what your talking about. I always saw you and thought you were cute." He said putting a smile on.

" Well, that doesn't make a difference. I'm still mad at you." She looks up at him and closes the door.

Troy just stood there on shock. The love of his life was always at his games he just never knew it. Maybe that was because when the blond (Gabriella) was there he played good but when she wasn't there he couldn't play at all. It was strange how that worked; he never stopped thinking about her which made it a lot harder to concentrate on the game.

On the other side of the door Gabriella just stood there. She couldn't believe that Troy had thought that the blond (Gabriella) at the game was cute. Which meant he thought she was cute. But that still didn't change anything; he had still left her without saying goodbye. She hadn't spoken to him since when he just left her in the park. Although she still loved him with all her heart she couldn't be with him because he might hurt her again. So, she just forgot about what happened that day.

**Please tell me if you think that the chapters are to long. And Review I really want to know if you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting again**

**I need ideas for my stories. For some reason I'm having trouble coming up with ideas.**

Gabriella was having a hard time forgetting about that night when Troy came to talk to her. It was the first time she had seen him since he left and he still looked the same. She finally got him out of her mind and continued her week in Albuquerque. Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella went to the mall the day after Gabriella got there. At the food court Gabriella told her friends that Troy had come to her house and tried to talk to her. The 2 girls couldn't believe that he had come to see her after all he had done to her he didn't deserve to talk to Gabriella. Later that day they continued their shopping.

Gabriella was of course wearing her blond wig so no one around would see her. So when someone called her name Sharpay and Taylor dragged her into a store then went out to see who had called her. When they saw Troy coming their way.

"I need to talk to Gabriella." He was trying to get past the girls

"I don't think that's a good idea." Taylor was using an angry tone so he knew she was mad.

"Come on…please." He was begging

"No Troy, just walk away" Sharpay was already pushing him out of the store. Once she did that she went back to Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella had appeared beside Taylor and was looking at Troy.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I swore that she was looking right at me. But, when Sharpay returned she took Gabriella's hand and Taylor's and walked away. Gabriella looked behind her and then continued walking. I have to come up with a plan so that I can talk to her. Maybe I can get Chad to call her and convince her to meet him but it will really be me that she'll meet. I need to get my cell phone out of the car and call him. I know that he's the only one that really isn't mad at me.

**End**

* * *

"Hello?" a tired voice came through the phone

"Dude I need your help!" Troy was on his way to Chad's hotel. Chad sat upright he was fully awake now.

"Why? Where are you? Are you ok?" Troy was a little curious as to all the questions.

"I'm right outside your door." Chad walked over and opened the door. When he saw Troy he hung up.

"What do you need help with?" Chad was now sitting on the couch eating pizza from it appeared the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting again**

Previously

"I'm right outside your door." Chad walked over and opened the door. When he saw Troy he hung up.

"What do you need help with?" Chad was now sitting on the couch eating pizza from it appeared the night before.

" I need to get Gabriella back!" Troy was going frantic

"Dude, I don't think you are going to get her back." Chad said looking at him.

"Why not?" he was looking at Chad with a questionable look on his face.

"She's leaving in the morning she's going back to LA." Chad turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"What?? I guess I'm never going to see her again." He sighed and sat down.

"Dude, I think you should just let her go." He came back into the living room

"Thanks, I think I'm just gonna head home." He got up and left.

* * *

**  
The next day**

Gabriella was waiting at her house for Sharpay and Taylor to pick her up. She was going back home, seeing Troy was just too much so she was leaving. Sharpay and Taylor pulled up and Gabriella walked over to the car put her bag in the back seat and climbed in. They talked most of the way there. Taylor talked about how she was going to miss Gabriella. They pulled up to the airport and walked into the airport. Gabriella checked in, but before she went into security the girls hugged.

"So…I gotta go. I guess I'll see you and the guys come and visit in a few weeks." She was crying as they hugged.

"Gabby, please don't cry. You'll make us cry." Sharpay was starting to cry.

"I'll send the limo when you come out. I'll be waiting in it, can't come in or I'll get noticed." She smiled and waved as she went trough security.

Sharpay and Taylor looped arms and walked through the airport back to the car. They were sad Gabriella had to leave; yet they and the rest of the gang including Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason had been invited to spend two weeks at Gabriella's house. They had all expected, Chad was going to hang out with them when he wasn't at basketball practice; him and Taylor were getting close again. Everyone was excited to see Gabriella again and spend time with her in LA shopping.

**- I know it's short but I'm going to try and post the other chapter today. **

**- I have got the answers from the poll and everyone picked my favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meeting again**

Previously

Sharpay and Taylor looped arms and walked through the airport back to the car. They were sad Gabriella had to leave; yet they and the rest of the gang including Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason had been invited to spend two weeks at Gabriella's house. They had all expected, Chad was going to hang out with them when he wasn't at basketball practice; him and Taylor were getting close again. Everyone was excited to see Gabriella again and spend time with her in LA shopping.

* * *

2 weeks later

The limo was parked in the pick up lane at LAX, no one knew who was inside because they weren't coming out. In fact she had no intention of getting out of the limo, she was only waiting for 6 of her best friends in the whole world to get to LA. They were all staying at her house cause there was enough space.

The 6 friends walked off the plane and into the arrival area, they knew that Gabriella wasn't going to be in the arrival area. She had called and explained that she would be waiting in the limo but her driver would be waiting to help with their bags. Sharpay knew the driver from the last time she visited. They walked to the luggage carousel were Gabby's driver was waiting.

"Hey Jack. Long time no see" she smiled and hugged him.

"Sharpay nice to see you. Gabriella is waiting in the limo." He introduced himself to the rest of the gang and helped them with their bags. They walked to the limo each holding one bag some two. They loaded up the back of the car and climbed into the limo.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella was sitting on one side of the car. It was an SUV so there was lots of room.

"Gabby I'm so happy to see you!" Taylor said as she moved so she was beside Gabriella.

"It's only been 2 weeks plus I talk to you everyday." She laughed as the car pulled away.

"I know but it's way better to see you in the flesh." Sharpay smiled. Everyone laughed.

"So Taylor when is Chad coming over?" Kelsi asked from where she sat next to Jason. Chad had asked Taylor to be his girlfriend before he went back to LA of course she had accepted.

"He said he would be coming by the house later. Apparently he knows were it is." She smiled and looked at Gabriella.

"Well, we see each other every Saturday for dinner. We go out with a couple of other friends." She explained. "I guess this Saturday you guys will be joining us?"

"Course" they all chimed in.

Along the way Gabriella was pointing out places they could go on their visit. She also pointed out places that Ryan could look at seeing how he was still thinking about moving to LA. They passed several shops that the girls wanted to check out. They even drove by Troy's house so the guys knew were it was.

When they arrived at Gabriella's she unlocked the front door the reveal a gorgeous house. No one could believe that she lived here. She explained that when she got the house there were at least 4 extra rooms for her friends. They went up to their rooms Sharpay and Zeke in one room, Jason and Kelsi in another, Ryan in one and Taylor in the last one. They unpacked and gathered in the living room, and then the doorbell rang. Taylor went and answered the door who was at the door but Chad.

They made plans about what they where going to do tomorrow and ate dinner. Chad took Taylor out to dinner so there were only 6 for dinner including Gabriella. After dinner they watched a movie and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting again**

They unpacked and gathered in the living room, and then the doorbell rang. Taylor went and answered the door who was at the door but Chad.

They made plans about what they where going to do tomorrow and ate dinner. Chad took Taylor out to dinner so there were only 6 for dinner including Gabriella. After dinner they watched a movie and went to bed.

The next morning Gabriella was the first person awake. She went downstairs and started breakfast. She had the whole 2 weeks off of work to spend time with her friends; they had their whole two weeks planned. She was reading a magazine when Sharpay and Taylor came down talking. They realized she was standing there, looking at them.

"Good morning" she smiled as her two friends came over.

"Hey Gabby, what'cha doing?" Sharpay hugged her.

"Just reading a magazine. Breakfast is in the oven." She walked back over to the table.

"You know you didn't have to make breakfast." Taylor said getting a glass of water.

"Actually I did, if we want to be ready for a long day of shopping." The girls laughed and talked until everyone came down

* * *

Later that day the gang went out shopping. They had all convinced Gabriella not to wear her wig out because they wanted to be able to recognize her. The girls were walking down the street hand in hand and the guys were behind them holding their bags. Most places they went Gabriella had to sign about 10 autographs. Walking down the street people were pointing at her and waving, all her friends were amazed at the attention they were getting as well. Gabriella had explained not to answer any questions that the paparazzi asked and to pretend they weren't there.

The gang was coming out of a store when someone bumped into Jason. He turned around to see Troy.

"Troy! Long time no see." Jason said giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here. I mean I knew you guys were here." The rest of the guys were standing around him.

"Hey, we're going to a club later do you want to come?" Chad asked trying to peer out from behind the bags he was holding.

"Oh hey man, I didn't see you there." He laughed and Chad gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm holding Tay's stuff." Chad said.

The guys talked for a while and Troy agreed to hang out at the club. The girls came out of a jewelry store and saw Troy. Gabriella was the last to come out and see Troy, the exact same moment Troy saw Gabriella. Gabriella ran back into the store with the girls right behind her, Troy ran after her as well. The girls had Gabriella in a change room and Kelsi and Sharpay were guarding it. Taylor sat in the change room with Gabriella pacing and talking to herself. Troy came to the door and started knocking on it as Sharpay and Kelsi tried to pull him away. Gabriella opened the dressing room door.

* * *

"Taylor out. Girls go wait outside." Gabriella pushed Taylor out of the room. "Troy, you can explain" he walked into the dressing room and Gabriella shut the door.

"Gabriella, I know I left you in the park that night. I'm rally sorry" he looked at her.

"Troy, I don't think I can forgive you" she said sitting down on the bench.

"Come on Gabby please" he sat down beside her.

"Okay fine but only as a friend. Nothing more."

"That's all I ask." He smiled.

Okay so Gabriella has forgiven Troy but only as a friend. What will happen next?

**P.S – I'm going to start giving questions ******

**1) Who graced the first poster that Zac Efron hung on his bedroom wall?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Congratulations to**_**hmsbandgeek12**_** for getting the answer for chapter 7 right! Here was the question. 1) Who graced the first poster Zac Efron hung on his wall? Tyra Banks**

**Meeting again**

All the guys had been told to leave ahead of time seeing the girls were taking to long. The girls were doing their make-up, nails and hair. All the girls were curling their hair and putting it up in a ponytail. As soon as they were done they got in Gabriella's limo and headed to the club.

_Later at the club…_

They guys were waiting at the bar for the girls. They saw everyone stop dancing and turn towards the door. The four girls walked towards the bar where the guys were waiting. All the guys' jaws dropped as they saw the girls. Sharpay was wearing a short pink dress that came down in a v with a sequin banded bottom, black pumps, big earrings, silver bangles and to finish it off a pink sequin purse. Taylor was wearing a sequin purple tube top dress, open toe silver pumps, hoop earrings and a purple sequin bracelet. Kelsi was wearing a casual blue and black dress, open toe black pumps, black bamboo earrings and a black bamboo bracelet. And last was Gabriella in a short red sequin dress with an O at the back showing her bare back, with red earrings, red pumps and black metal bracelets. ** (All in profile)**

The girls were standing in front of the guys waiting for them to say something. All the guys could do was stand in shock at how hot the girls looked.

Ryan was the first to speak "Wow! You guys look amazing!" he slapped Chad. "Just look at the other guys they can't close their mouths." The girls laughed. " Tay, when did you get that? Cause if you owned that I'd know." Chad said trying to close his mouth. "We bought these this afternoon. We tried to see if we could get things under $100." Sharpay explained.

When the guys were finished staring they all danced. All the girls were having a blast dancing together. They were grinding and laughing, but most of all letting loose. A slow song came on and Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were dancing with their boyfriends and Gabriella noticed Ryan standing all by him self.

"Do you want to dance?" Gabriella asked Ryan who was holding a glass of something clear.

"I'm good. I'm actually pretty tired and I'm guessing a bit drunk as well." Was his reply.

"Come on Ryan, we're all drunk!"

"No thanks." He said as he sat on a chair.

"Fine" Gabriella sat down next to Ryan at the table the gang had gotten. A waitress came by and Gabriella ordered water.

A couple of hours later Gabriella was back at the bar getting a martini. Troy was sitting beside her drinking a beer. They were talking, but it wasn't much of a conversation seeing they were pretty drunk.

"So what girl are you taking home tonight?" Gabriella yelled over the loud music.

"Gabby, I'm not like that."

"Fine. What are you like?" just as she said that Troy leaned in and kissed her.

Gabriella accepted the kiss and kissed back. She was completely drunk and had no idea what was going on. She pulled away and looked into Troy's eyes, they were the eyes she would never forget drunk or not. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the club. They walked towards his car and got in. He drove to his house where they started making out.

Troy started taking off Gabriella's dress until she was in just her underwear. **(in profile) **They slowly make their way into his bedroom.

I think you can guess what happens next.

I hope you liked this chapter!! I took me awhile to write, don't forget I need at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter! 

**Question 2) Who is Ashley Tisdale's Idol? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Meeting again**

Gabriella woke up with two strong arms around her. She couldn't remember anything that happened last night. She had to find out who was lying next to her, she slowly rolled over only to fond none other then Troy. She couldn't believe that this had happened yet it didn't feel wrong it felt right. She just lay there thinking until she heard him.

"Good morning Gabi." He smiled.

"Morning Troy." Troy sat up so that now her head was on his chest. "Hey Troy what happened last night?"

"I'm not fully sure but it felt nice." He kissed her forehead.

"I love just being here. I mean with you." Gabriella was looking up at him.

"Gabi, do you think that maybe we could give us another try?" he really did love her.

"I think that could work. I never stopped loving you." Troy leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good. I love you." He was really happy they could try again.

"I love you to. But, maybe we should keep this between us." She moved so that she was now standing.

"Sure"

"I gotta go. I have to sneak in to my own house. How weird is that?" she got her dress back on and left.

* * *

Gabriella managed to sneak back into her house and get into the shower. When she got dressed she made her way downstairs. When she entered the kitchen everyone looked at her.

"So Gabs, what happened to you and Troy last night?" Kelsi asked as everyone continued to stare.

"He drove me home last night. I wasn't feeling well." Gabriella prayed that they would accept that,

"No way, when we got home you weren't in your room." Gabriella froze when Sharpay responded.

"Yes I was. I was in bed. I even heard Chad and Taylor sneak in last night. Taylor said that he could sneak out early in the morning." Taylor froze when Gabriella told them what she had heard.

"I didn't sneak Chad in last night" Taylor's face was slowly going red. Everyone stared at her. "Okay fine, I did" everyone laughed. "So I guess Gabriella was in her room all along."

Everyone continued to eat breakfast and talk about what they were going to do that day. The girls said they were going to do more shopping and the guys figured they would just go and see Troy. Then later that night Gabriella was taking everyone including Troy to a movie premier.

* * *

At the mall 

The girls were all looking for dresses for the movie premier. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were really excited to go. The guys were waiting to see the dresses the 3 girls would pick. Chad was escorting Taylor, Jason was escorting Kelsi, Zeke was escorting Sharpay and Ryan was going to go with Gabriella. Troy was just going to come with them.

**I know it wasn't all good of a chapter! It's really just a filler till the next chapter. But remember Troy and Gabriella are together now it's just a secret. **


	10. Update

**Authors note**

Update 1 - Someone has applied to take over "Twins". dramagirl237 would like to continue the story. I'll let you know when she's ready to post the next chapter.

Update 2 - I'm looking for staff for my new C2 community. Here's the description.

Secrets of Troyella

"Our favorite couple aren't together anymore but there's secrets that need to be revealed."

Let me know if you would like help the community grow.

Have a good summer or if your back to school already have a great start to the year

- Rachel -


End file.
